


In the Absence of Silence

by magos186



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Tag: s04e16 Broken Hearts, Not Olicity, Not for Felicity fans, not for Olicity fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magos186/pseuds/magos186
Summary: Tag to episode 4.16 which ends with Felicity giving Oliver back the ring (for the second time) and walking out on him. What if he didn't let her just walk away? What if he had some things to get off his chest first?WARNING: Anti-Olicity, Anti-Felicity.





	In the Absence of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was reading the final chapter in the final Ghost of Jupiter series by juliesioux on AO3 when this suddenly hit me and took over my brain to the point I stopped reading the story and wrote it down. 
> 
> This is Anti-Felicity & Anti-Olicity. No flames, please. You have been warned.
> 
> This is a one-shot only.

"We need to let each other go," Felicity said, her voice shaky, her eyes wet with the tears she was trying to hold back as she handed him the ring.

"Just answer one question for me," He said after she had turned away. "Why?"

"Why what?" She asked as she turned back to face him.

"Why couldn't I make you happy?"

"You made me deliriously happy."

"For about a week maybe, but then you started doing all this behind my back. You helped them all behind my back. I never once thought about helping them again while we were gone. I had found a peace I didn't think I'd ever know. I was truly happy for the first time in my entire life. I liked being boring. I liked being friends with the neighbors and cooking and mowing the lawn. I liked being normal. When I was a kid that was all I wanted. As I got older, all I wanted was for someone to love me – the real Oliver Queen. I wanted someone to see past the money and the name and the prestige that came with it. I thought I found that with you. I was beyond broken when we met, but little by little you healed me. It was your friendship, your caring that allowed me to open up about my time away, even if what I shared wasn't enough for you. I should have known then that I would never be enough for you." Oliver paused for a breath before continuing.

"I told you I didn't want to come back here because all that was waiting for me was death and pain and darkness. I told you I wanted to leave as soon as we finished that business with the cluster bombs, but you didn't listen to me did you? The real reason that I didn't propose to you after we moved to this god forsaken city is that I knew it would end. Not just because Barry warned me, but because you're a runner. You find someone broken, like me, like Ray, and once you fix them, you leave before they have a chance to leave you. You've kept secrets from me Felicity and never once did I turn my back on you for keeping them. I kept my son's existence from you because his mother made me. If I wanted a chance to know the child I had a hand in creating, I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't tell anyone until Darkh forced the issue. Barry did the DNA test, that's why he knew. Thea figured it out on her own when she was digging into the Queen family background for the campaign. I have no idea how Malcolm found out. I gave Samantha my word that I wouldn't tell anyone and I kept my promise. I explained that to you and she explained that to you, but it just wasn't enough.

"Ever since we moved back here, you've been having doubts about us. You doubted me. You accused me of lying, but I never did. I merely kept a secret to protect someone I love. I sent him away to protect him and even if I had discussed it with you first, there is not a damn thing you could have done to change my mind and you know it. I think you were looking for an excuse. I think that things got too real for you here and you were looking for a way out. So you go ahead and be a coward Felicity. You run away because things got hard for a little while, but don't you dare put the blame on me. You are not the victim here. You are the one who doesn't have the strength to fight for us. You expect me to change who I am completely, but you won't give me any room when I don't meet your ridiculous expectations. I have suffered more pain in the past nine years than you could possibly imagine. I forged myself into a weapon and it changed who I am fundamentally. I am that man from the island and I always will be. You want me to change into a completely different person.

"When I first got home to Starling, Helena was the first woman I tried to have a relationship with. We were both in so much pain and I cared for her. I thought I could help her, fix her. You know what Diggle told me? That love isn't about changing a person. It's about finding the person who's already the right fit. There was a time I thought that was you. I was wrong. I don't know why I ever thought you would be. After all, you don't want to be a woman that I love," Oliver said with finality as he turned his back and walked out of the bunker, for once leaving Felicity alone in the dark.


End file.
